La nueva versión de mi
by Karla Riffin
Summary: Laney fue rechazada por su mejor amigo hace dos años. Ella después de ese acontecimiento se volvió muy depresiva. Un dia, llevando a su hermana al parque, conocio un chico, el cual cambiará su vida por completo.
1. Mi historia

**Holaaa :D adivinen quien trae nuevo fic, asi es, YO XD**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada, estaba tranquilamente en mi computadora, y se me ocurrió esta historia. Espero que les guste :3**

Dos años… dos años de dolorosos recuerdos, hace dos años fui rechazada por mi mejor amigo, supe que es el ser rechazada por tu mejor amigo, y destruir esa amistad de años. Pero en ese momento no pensaba así, solo pensaba en lo muy enamorada que estaba de él, y nunca pensé que ese amor, se convertiría en este dolor, el cual aun no he podido superar.

Pienso una y otra vez en ese doloroso recuerdo…

-¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?- pregunté nerviosa, jamas habia estado tan nerviosa junto a él.

-Por supuesto, ¿que me quieres decir, pequeña?- me preguntó, con su sonrisa habitual.

Me quite el bolso que llevaba conmigo, y lo deje en el suelo. A un lado de mi.

-Bien, pero no te reirás de mí ¿cierto?- pregunté temerosa a la respuesta.

Él sonrió, como habituaba hacerlo. Amaba esa sonrisa que transmitía su felicidad, y me hacía sentir segura… Pero nadie me dijo que esa seria la ultima vez que la vería.

-Claro que no, somos mejores amigos. Yo jamas me burlaria de ti

Sonreí ante su comentario, una ola de seguridad me invadió. Pero en unos segundos más, esa seguridad se convertiría en mi desgracia.

-Bien…- comencé a hablar, y baje la mirada, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento -. Desde hace unos meses he estado confundida acerca de lo que siento por ti, y ahora se lo que enrealidad siento, y tu… Me gustas- dije lentamente, al terminar subí a cabeza, y me di cuenta que esa sonrisa había desaparecido , y en su lugar, dejó un rostro de confusión.

-Laney, lamento decirte esto pero…- suspiro pesadamente, y el ambiente se puso tenso -. Yo no siento lo mismo que tu- termino, y solo eso basto para destruirme internamente.

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, mis manos temblaban y sentía que mis piernas ya no tenían la suficiente fuerza para mantenerme de pie. Sumergí mi cara en mis manos, y comencé a llorar. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y me moví bruscamente para quitarla, lo cual funciono.

" _Tengo que irme de aquí, no me debe de ver asi"_ pense.

Así que quite mis lagrimas lo mas rapido que tuve, tome mi bolso salí caminando con un ritmo rápido de ahí.

Lo oía gritar mi nombre una y otra vez "Laney", pero lo ignore. Hasta que estuve lo suficientemente lejos para ya no oírlo.

Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que una relación con el no era posible. Mis sueños de ser la novia de Lenny, quedaron en el pasado.

Recuerdo ese momento una y otra vez. El no solo me gustaba, yo lo amaba, de verdad. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendria que pasar para superar a Leny? Es una pregunta que no puedo parar de hacerme.

Una semana antes de ese terrible dia, fue nuestro aniversario de 12 largos años de mejores amigos, y como los mejores amigos que éramos nos regalamos cosas. Lenny me había comprado un collar en forma de sol, y el tenia uno igual. Por lo que me di cuenta en la escuela, el dejo de usarlo, pero yo sigo conservando el collar.

Seguía deprimiendo con mis pensamientos, hasta que mi hermana pequeña entro a mi cuarto. Era una adorable niña de cinco años la cual quería demasiado, sus dos coletas pelirrojas y su vestido blanco la hacían ver como la niña tierna y adorable que es.

-¡Laney!- grito, y entro corriendo emocionada a mi habitación.

-Lili, ¿pasa algo?

-¡Mamá te llama!- gritó varias veces mientras saltaba de emoción.

-Bien…

Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la sala, ahí es donde acostumbra estar. Pase por el cuarto de la pequeña Lili y de mi hermana mayor, Lena. La cual no estaba, ya que está en la universidad. Baje las escaleras, seguí caminando derecho, y me encontré a mi madre sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo su programa favorito "CSI Miami", a decir verdad, no se como demonios le gusta esto. Yo ni siquiera puedo ver sangre sin desmayarme.

-Mamá, ¿me llamabas?- le pregunté para llamar su atención, al percatarse de mi presencia bajo el volumen del televisor y me dijo rápidamente:

-Lleva a Lili al jugar al parque.

-¿Que? ¡No! No quiero llevar a Lili al parque, será aburrido- proteste enojada, amaba a esa niña, pero no era muy fanática de jugar con ella.

Mi madre me miró amenazadoramente, lo cual desgraciadamente siempre funciona… Pase lo que pase, siempre funciona.

-Bien…- suspire frustrada -. Llegaremos a las cinco- dije y con eso subí a mi habitación por Lili.

El parque era aburrido, tenía que jugar con Lili, pero gracias a que es demasiado sociable consiguió a un amigo, era muy alto a comparacion de mi hermana, su pelo azul lo hacia ver mas grande de lo que era, llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones cortos, y usaba unos tenis azules. Me da gracia ver cómo es que de pequeños podemos tener mil amigos con tan solo decirles "hola", pero cuando creces, se vuelve más complicado. Buscaba un lugar para sentarme en el inmenso parque, y encuentro una banca de madera, por alguna razón era la única que no estaba siendo ocupada, no le di importancia y fui a sentarme.

Saco mi celular para simular que estoy haciendo algo, aunque en realidad no hago nada. Apartó la vista de mi celular, y suspiro frustrada, checo la hora en mi celular y marca las 4:30 pm. Solo falta media hora para irme del lugar más aburrido del mundo. Suspiro de nuevo y cierro los ojos.

-Disculpa…- una voz de algún chico me sacó de mis pensamientos, y enseguida abrí los ojos -. ¿puedo sentarme?- me pregunto un chico peliazul, ̣usaba una camisa negra de mangas blancas, pantalones cortos color naranja, tenis azules, y lo que mas llamo mi atención, un gorro naranja con una calavera en el centro. El era demaciado lindo a decir verdad.

Yo asenti, y el sonrio, pero por alguna razón tengo la extraña sensación de conocerlo antes.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas emocionante XD Pero por ahora lo dejo asi xD este fic no lo estaré actualizando constantemente, ya que estos los hare mas largos y cosas asi. Espero que les haya gustado, , y porfavor dejen reviews! :3**


	2. Laney

Me senté al lado de esa chica… era muy linda, para ser sincero. Minutos antes, hubiera elegido cualquier otro parque de la ciudad, pero al verla a lo lejos, tuve la sensación de haberla conocido antes. Fue muy raro, ya que cuando la vi, un nombre apareció en mi mente "Laney"

¿Laney? Que bonito nombre… No, concéntrate Corey, esa no es la cuestión. Pero… ¿porque creo que ese es su nombre? Tengo que saberlo.

Mire hacia atrás, para ver si Tommy ─mi pequeño primo─, estaba bien. Si le pasaba algo… Me mataban, y no quiero morir sin haber conocido a esa chica.

Al ver que mi primo estaba jugando con una pequeña niña pelirroja ─la cual se parecía mucho a la chica pelirroja─, me dirigí hacia la chica, que creo que se llama Laney.

La vi, y tenia los ojos cerrados, supongo que estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo en el parque… al igual que yo.

-Disculpa…- le hable. Eso sonó muy formal. Vi que abrió los ojos, lentamente. -. ¿Puedo sentarme?- le pregunté, igual de formal. Odio tener que ser tan formal, pero debe ser raro que alguien desconocido llega, se sienta en la misma banca que tu, y te hable como si se

conocieran de toda la vida. Me senté al lado de esa chica.

-Hola- la salude, vi que me volteo a ver y continué con mi presentación -. Soy Corey, Corey Riffin- termine de saludarla, ella sonrió y yo también. Estar con ella es agradable… a pesar de que la acababa de conocer.

-Soy Laney Penn- dijo. Me sorprendí al escuchar su nombre. Estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo es que pude saber su nombre? -. ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta confundida.

-No, nada.- le dije. Y volví a mi ánimo habitual.

Seguimos conversando, hablamos sobre nuestras vidas personales, la escuela, e intercambiamos nuestro numero de celular.

Ella recibió una llamada, y me hizo una señal, la cual decía que si la podría dejar responder, y yo asentí.

Sonrió, se levanto de la banca y se alejó, creo que para que no escuchara la llamada.

Y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí… incompleto. ¿Porque? Si apenas llevaba como un hora de conocerla, desconocía la respuesta… ¿por que de un momento a otro me volví tan cursi? La respuesta también la desconocía.

Unos pocos minutos después, ella regresó. Al estar al lado de mi, ella me miro, y sonrió.

-Corey- dijo para llamar mi atención, yo voltee inmediatamente.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunté, temía que me dijera que ya se tenía que ir. La razón, de nuevo la desconocía.

-Me llamaron de mi casa y…- me dijo haciendo una pausa, supongo que se tiene que ir, espero que este equivocado -. Me tengo que ir a casa, tarde media hora más de lo esperado, y mi madre se preocupo- me dijo. Desgraciadamente mis sospechas eran ciertas, me sentía demasiado cercano a ella, a pesar de habernos conocido hace una hora. Era raro.

-Bien…- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Pero…- dijo para intrigarme, lo cual funciono. ¿Pero? ¿Pero que? -. Me dijo que tenía que estar en casa antes de las seis- me dijo, sonriendo. Yo inmediatamente revise la hora en mi celular.

Faltaba media hora para las seis… media hora.

Pensé en que podíamos hacer más que conversar, no era que no me gustara hablar con ella, al contrario, me encantaba hablar con ella. Ella era diferente a otras chicas.

Me rendí en mis intentos de pensar que hacer, y opté por preguntarle.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- le pregunté, vi que ella sonrió. Y cuando estaba apunto de responder, Tommy y Lila se acercaron corriendo.

-¡Laney!- grito la pequeña Lila, acercándose a Laney.

-¡Corey!- gritó Tommy de la misma manera.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Laney.

Se miraron sonriendo, y luego nos miraron a nosotros.

-¡Queremos helado!- gritaron al unísono.

Laney y yo nos miramos, como "preguntándonos", ambos sonreímos y asentimos con la cabeza. Bien… esta media hora la aprovechare lo mejor que pueda.

-Vamos a la heladería- les dije, y empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría, y Laney y yo reímos

Nos paramos de la banca y empezamos a caminar junto con Tommy y Lila a la heladería, al parecer ellos se llevaron muy bien, pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida… o los cinco años que llevan de vida.

Laney y yo también platicamos, estábamos llegando a la heladería, podía ver el cartel de la heladería. Al parecer Tommy y Lila también lo vieron, y empezaron a correr con dirección a la heladería.

Una recomendación para el Corey del futuro: jamas vuelvas a llevar a dos niños de cinco años a una heladería.

Laney y yo nos miramos preocupados, y empezamos a correr, mi pregunta es… ¡¿Cómo es posible que niños de cinco años corren más rápido que nosotros dos?! Ahora que me doy cuenta hay muchas cosas que hoy no comprendo del todo bien…

Paramos de correr cuando Laney y yo llegamos a la heladería, estábamos cansados, pero nuestra preocupación era mayor, buscamos con la mirada por toda la heladería, el lugar era demasiado grande, y por alguna razón no había tanta gente, lo cual agradezco mucho, ya que eso hará que los encontremos más fácilmente. Y los encontramos a ambos sentados en las mesas infantiles, ambos sonrientes y pensando en que sabor de helado comprar.

Suspire aliviado de que ambos estuvieran bien, voltee a mirar a Laney y vi que estaba igual que yo.

-Un día de estos moriré de un paro cardíaco por culpa de Lili -dice sonriendo, y yo rió ante su comentario.

Nos dirigimos hacia Tommy y Lili y se miran preocupados.

-¿Estamos en problemas? -pregunta Tommy.

-Tal vez…

 **Holaaa, lamento no haber subido nada en este tiempo, pero la escuela me tiene sin tiempo T-T y no subi nada en las vacaciones ya que pues… me he dado cuenta que solo puedo escribir cuando estoy en mi mejor momento, y no estaba tan bien que digamos XD pero con unos cuantos libros, y capítulos de Grojband me sentí mucho mejor :3**

 **Cambiando de tema…** ¡ **Adivinen quien cumple años pronto! Yo X3**

 **Al fin tendré la misma edad que los personajes de Grojband XD**

¡ **PARTY HARD! Ok no XD Calma Karla, calma XD**

 **Y pues si, cumplo 13 en 12 días XD**

 **Aclarare algo antes de irme… CRUEL es bueno. Ok no, no era eso XD amo los libro y quería poner eso, las películas no, que se vayan a la mierda XD**

 **Lo que quería decir es que los capítulos serán narrados por turnos, es decir, un capitulo lo narra Laney y otro lo narra Corey. Probablemente habrá capítulos en los que Laney o Corey narraran dos veces seguidas, o este en tercera persona, pero no creo que pase seguido.**

 **Sin mas, me despido.**

 **Adiós *-***


End file.
